My Beast and Hers
by 4biddnLoveCanBOvercomB.A-E.B
Summary: Episode 4. Redo of Season 3. Angel is alive. Buffy never left town, Faith still showed up! More Demons to speak of.
1. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: I'm hopefully trying something new here. Like I said I want to keep the same story lines as the originals, I just have to change the way things work since Angel is still here and since Buffy isn't moping about losing him and since she never left town and all. I hope you all like it. I am going to try and end chapters like they do in the shows, when it ends its as if there is a black moment on the screen and then skips to the next scene. I hope that makes sense. Thanks guys._

**Chapter 10 **

The next morning I got to school a few minutes early, hoping to talk to Giles before Faith showed up. When I got to the library at least fifteen minutes before school started to my surprise Faith was already there.

As I walked in I saw her in Giles office sitting on his desk. She obviously had introduced herself and somehow found Giles. Yay for me, I thought. I made my way to Giles doorway. Poking my head in I noticed I didn't interrupt much. Faith was once again babbling on and Giles was just staring at her in awe.

"Faith." I greeted. "I see you found your way around here."

"Yeah B. Giles was kind of filling me in on Sunnydale being on top of a hell mouth and all. I asked him why he wasn't at the retreat with my watcher. He really didn't say why. Can I just say if I knew watchers came this cute I would have asked for a transfer?" Faith said as she turned her body towards me smiling.

I looked at Giles with a touch of concern on my face. How I wished someone was there to be as grossed out as I was by her comment.

"Well it's a very nice retreat actually…always wanted to go…sadly I wasn't invited." Giles took off his glasses and rubbed them as he replied to my stare.

"So, B." Faith jumped up off the table and came to my side. As we walked out of Giles office and into the foyer of the library she continued. "Do I get to see your classes and all that? Where do you train?"

Before I could answer Giles cut in, noticing that Cordy and Xander, Willow and Oz had just walked into the room.

"Why don't we start with introductions perhaps?" Giles stated somewhat pointing at Willow and the gang.

"Introductions for what?" Cordelia snapped.

Everyone took a seat at the table save Giles, Faith and I. We stood equal distance apart from each other, Faith closest to the exit.

I looked at Giles as he nodded at me. I then searched my friends' faces quickly. They all looked at me waiting.

"Guys…this is Faith…she's a vampire slayer." I stated quietly.

Xander's eyes grew wide as he got up off his chair and introduced himself. I looked at the rest of the gang looking on strangely.

"Oo another slayer." Xander smirked as they slightly shook hands. "Faith is it; I'm Xander king of all the land." Xander joked. Faith giggled and nodded a bit then returning her arms folded around her sides.

"I get it." Cordelia somewhat interrupted as Xander sat back down next to her. "Kendra died so now there's Faith." She finished; all of us already knowing how that worked. You have to love how Cordy states the obvious.

"Faith this is Willow…Oz…and Cordy." I gestured towards each of my friends as I introduced them. Willow waived, Oz nodded and Cordy Smiled.

"So you guys know about Buffy?" Faith asked. I could tell she was a little confused as to why I had so many friends that knew my secret. They all just sort of nodded and Faith was fine with that.

"Well now that you have all been formally introduced, I suggest we talk about the matter at hand." Giles broke in. I assumed he was talking about the Mohra demons that Faith, and Angel and I fought last night.

"There's a matter at hand, where have I been?" Willow frowned.

"Luckily you have been at home Willow." Giles started. "There was a murder last night in this area. The papers are saying the victim was mauled by some sort of wild dog." Before Giles could keep going I had to cut in.

"Wait, dogs?" I looked just at Giles now. "Don't you want to talk about the five demons that attacked Faith last night?" I looked at Faith who then shrugged. "Didn't you tell him?" I asked Faith.

"No. I figured that was your territory, he's your watcher." Faith responded.

"Demons?" Willow cut in, "what kind of demons?" She finished as she stood up.

I looked at her, she could tell by the look in my eyes what kind of demons. "Oh." She replied sitting back down.

"Buffy?" Giles prodded. "What's going on?"

"Last night. When Angel and I went out on patrol, we saw Faith running away from a bunch of demons. Angel and I killed most of them, Faith killed the others…Giles… they were Mohra demons, the same demon that came out of the portal Willow and I opened." I paused giving everyone a moment to absorb the information. "I know what you're going to say Giles, but the point is that we killed them. I know we don't know if more are coming but from what you're saying we have other more important things to be worrying about." I finished.

"Something about a wild dog?" Xander reminded everyone.

"How come I never know what's going on?" Cordelia chimed in.

"I kinda like not knowing." Oz replied to Cordelia's statement.

I could see the frustration in Giles face. "Your right; Last night a boy was mauled by a wild dog." Giles returned his gaze to me. "Buffy from what the papers say I think there is something more involved here." Giles walked behind the counter as he continued. "Now I am going to try and contact Faith's watcher. Maybe while she is here she can help us catch whatever is doing this. Later we will work on the other problem, maybe we can find a way to make sure the portal you opened is closed."

I nodded; I noticed a somewhat worried look on Faith's face when he mentioned calling her watcher. I shrugged it off though.

"Buffy…Faith…Meet me back here at lunch hour." Giles stated.

We both nodded. "You got it." Faith said.

We all heard the bell for class ring. Willow and Oz were the first to stand. As Willow walked by me she spoke, "Buffy, you think there are more of them. I mean now with the supposed mauling and all, what if they are the ones doing this; we have never seen them kill before?"

"I don't know. But I will find out." I reassured her.

Oz grabbed Willows hand as he approached Faith. "Question…" Oz stated.

"Yeah shoot." Faith replied.

"How is your view on werewolves?" Oz questioned, this time his face actually showed concern.

"Oz is a werewolf." Willow informed Faith.

"Hey as long as you're not trying to kill me or humping my leg were five by five you know." Faith stated with a smile. As I heard her say that once again I could see the confusion on both Willow and Oz's face. They took that as a good thing though.

Oz nodded, looking at Willow he said goodbye and headed to class.

Cordy followed behind him after giving Xander a sweet peck on the cheek," bye." She whispered quietly.

Giles went into his office as Xander approached Willow, Faith and me.

"So ladies…whats are we doing?" Xander chimed in. We had somewhat formed a small huddled circle now.

"Why don't uh...Why don't we show you around Faith?" Willow smiled insistently.

"Yeah, we could tell you all the scary stories about this school that hopefully wont make you run away screaming." Xander joked. "C'mon it'll be fun."

"Sure, if that's cool with B." Faith stated happily.

"Yeah." I replied. I noticed Xander and Willows eagerness to get to know the new slayer in our lives; it was fine with me, as long as I didn't have to handle her right now; I had enough to deal with. "Have fun…I'll meet you guys in the lunch room after 4th period."

"Sounds good." Willow smiled as she grabbed Faith's arm.

They headed off out the doors and into the hallway, talking away.

I walked into Giles office. He had been in there a while now. I needed to talk to him, about everything. Now that we were alone I could. As I sat down I noticed a strange look on Giles's face. That could only mean very few things.

"Everything okay Giles?" I asked softly, relaxing in his chair.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Giles reminded.

"Yeah but I need to talk to you." I responded annoyingly. I noticed he had just got off the phone so I decided to start there. "Did you find anything out about Faith?"

"Well she said she is staying in a motel on the outskirts of town. Other then that…I just got off the phone with the council. They are contacting her watcher. They should be calling back anytime." Giles said calmly, "she is quite a fire ball though…a lot of spunk. She could prove to be quite useful." He finished.

"You noticed that too huh." I replied.

"Buffy what's on your mind?" Giles insisted now changing the subject and giving me a stern look.

"I'm not sure what to do Giles. I mean I wake up from acoma, First all these Mohra demons, then a new slayer and now some sort of wild dogs and to top it off since I missed 2 weeks of school I am behind in a lot of my classes…When does it stop?" I asked already knowing the answer was that it never does. "I'm just so overwhelmed. I guess it is a good thing Faith is here, she worries me though. There's something she isn't telling us, I can feel it."

"Well you may be right Buffy, but we might as well let her help if she is willing." Giles started on. "Just go on to your classes. There's not much we can do now. We'll figure this out later."

"Right, figure out a game plan later." I said both to Giles and myself.

Giles nodded and I walked out of his office and headed off to my first class, to which I was already late.


	2. Chapter 10 cont

_Authors Note: Let me know if this all makes sense. Let me know if you like the idea. Thanks guys._

When we got to the library during lunch things didn't exactly go down as planned. Giles was too busy to talk. Seeing as we didn't really know what to do anyway the plan was to meet back there at the end of all our classes as usual. So instead I took a moment alone to figure things out. While Willow and Xander once again took Faith out to play.

At the end of 8th period I stopped back at the cafeteria where the gang and I planned to meet before heading to the library. They weren't there.

It wasn't like them to be late. I never should have let them hang out with Faith. Before I could form my next thought I heard Xander's voice behind me.

"…and over there is where Angel tried to kill Willow." He went on. I could feel them getting closer to me, but couldn't see them yet. "You know they say you don't learn a lot in high school; well I've learned to be afraid." He finished with as much seriousness as he could. Willow giggled.

"You guys are a hoot in a half." Faith giggled. "Your nothing like B. She is so wound up, seems like she really needs to find the fun a little."

I heard that comment and thought about going around the corner to cut in on all the Buffy bashing, but I didn't. I wanted to hear what they had to say.

"Well you know, she has been through a lot." Willow started. "Don't worry once you get to know her you'll find she is a very "find the fun" kind of person."

"Yeah." Xander nodded. "I mean after almost dying, like the second time and almost having to kill her dead lover. Who wouldn't be a "ruin every laughter moment in the room" kinda person?"

I had enough, that was more info then I wanted Faith to know. I had to cut in. I swiftly came around the corner, acting as if I was just headed in that direction. I stopped by my friends that were huddled together hanging on each others every word.

"Guys…I have been looking for you. We were supposed to meet in the cafeteria…remember." I broke in.

"Sorry Buffy we kinda got caught up with showing Faith around." Xander replied.

"Well we need to get to the library now. Giles said we would figure out a game plan." I reminded.

"Wow Buffy you really are work, work, work." Faith let in kinda shocked.

"Yeah you really do need to find the fun a little B." Willow commented. I couldn't believe I heard those words come out of her mouth. I gave her a glare that only she knew meant I was annoyed. "uffy." She finished, before anyone could notice.

Faith broke the silence by grabbing Xander's arm and started leading us towards the library. "C'mon lets go."

We started for the library. On our short walk there I learned a lot. I learned that they had pretty much given Faith my whole life story. Along with every other story they could remember. I learned that Faith once again didn't give really any information about herself; which once again made me worry.

As we entered the library Giles came storming out of his office. I was surprised to see who came out with him.

"Angel." I spoke softly; so happy to see his face. "How did you get here?" I asked as I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He was wearing all black as usual, covered by his big black leather trench coat.

"Sewers." He replied.

"Right." I felt kind of dumb. I knew that.

The look on Giles' face was furious. The gang sat down at the table. Faith stood a few feet away from Angel and I. Giles was at the base of the stairs looking as if he might explode.

"Buffy I was trying to explain to Giles." Angel started.

"I don't care what you came here to say. I told you to leave." Giles shouted, rolling up his sleeves. I only then realized it was the first time he had seen Angel face to face since the day he tortured him. I couldn't blame his response.

"Giles, it's okay." I reminded him. "I'm sure he has a good reason for coming." I hoped to god he did. I looked to Angel. "What's going on?" I asked.

His warm eyes now met mine. I all but smiled at the sight of him.

"Buffy we have a problem." He started. "Last night after I left you and Faith, I went sweeping the sewers. I heard something your not gonna like." He looked around at the Giles, the gang and Faith.

"Angel what is it?" I prodded.

"I heard a group of vampires saying that he was coming. That he knew about you and Faith. That he was coming to kill the Slayer." Angel spoke with concern. "They called him Kakistos." Angel finished, looking towards Giles.

I noticed the grin on Faith's face drop. As we all stood there in shock the telephone rang. Giles walked into his office to answer it.

"Who is this guy?" I asked Angel.

"I don't know. That is why I came here to talk to Giles. I tried researching it myself all day, but I ran out of books to check…Buffy…all I know is from the sounds of it…this guy isn't scared. He somehow knew that both of you were here. That has to mean something." Angel said.

"Yeah but what?" I asked.

I don't know, but it can't be good." Angel finished as he stood close to my side.

Faith was still stricken with surprise. I had never seen her scared like this before. Then again I hadn't known her that long; maybe she does that a lot.

"So what are we going to do?" Willow asked looking at me; so much fear on her face.

"Yeah Buff…first this portal demon guy, then the wild dog guy…and now this...other guy…what's the plan?" Xander spoke; somewhat frightened.

Before I could answer Giles came out of his office. He still looked furious but less hostile. He removed his glasses before he spoke. We all turned our heads towards him. I was so stressed I felt like I had to do something, I just didn't know what.

"That was London." Giles stated slowly. "Faith…your watcher." He paused.

"Does she have any info that can help us?" I asked.

"She's dead." He replied with no expression. "She was attacked by a a, vampire with hooves of some kind. She never made it to the retreat." Giles put his glasses back on. He looked at Faith disappointed.

"No…no no no no no." I heard Faith start to mumble; fear was taking over to body. She walked back towards the wall, hitting it with her back.

I knew it; I knew she had been hiding something. I released my grip on Angel's hand and ran over to Faith. Giles was now standing by the table, Angel by the counter.

"Faith!" I shouted at her grasping her shoulders. She finally stopped mumbling and looked up at me.

"What do you know?" I demanded. "You think you can just run away and all your problems go away? Well they never do, now tell me!" I shouted loudly.

"Kakistos." Faith spoke.

"The vampire that Angel heard about?" I asked.

She nodded, "He's the one…" She paused. "He's the one that killed my watcher." She started to speak faster. "He must have followed me here. Oh my god…I have to get out of here." She started to try and get away from me. I held her against the wall at this point.

"Running away won't solve anything." I let her know; still almost screaming it to her.

"Buffy." Giles cut in. "If that is who is coming we better get prepared."

I turned towards Giles, still holding on to Faith. Angel helped by grabbing her other arm as we walked her to the table and sat her down.

"Do you know something about this guy?" I asked Giles.

"Yes. I know his name is Kakistos. The council told me what he did to your watcher Faith," He said as he looked at her. "They said you ran off after you found her body. The also said that Kakistos is a very strong and very old vampire. So old his hands have become hooves. Buffy…he doesn't travel alone…vampires follow his lead. You need to kill him…before he kills the both of you." Giles finished.

"No." Faith started, "this guy doesn't die, and I'm telling you he'll never stop."

Before we could continue our conversation Oz came running into the library breathing heavily.

"Guys…guys. I think I may have killed someone…they just found him at the side of the building. I saw him… Professor Jude, he was my trig teacher. He looks like he was mauled by a…a… dog….Last night…I swear I locked my self in the cage before the sun went down. But I have this feeling. I think I might have killed him." Oz stood concerned, pouring out his every word.

"Oz." Willow started as she ran to his side. "That's crazy, you were in your cage last night, and I was here remember? You didn't hurt anyone." She tried to calm him.

"You weren't here all night, how can you be sure?" Oz questioned. We all looked on with interest.

Willow didn't know what to say. Neither did any of us. Once again, I had to be the one to take charge.

"Everyone just shut-up!" I yelled, trying to gain control of the room. They all went silent.

"Now listen. Here is what we are going to do." I had had enough. No matter what we do, more and more demons keep coming. I was ready to wipe them all out. At least as many of them as I could anyway.

"Giles you go, find out how and when Professor Jude died. Willow, you, Oz and Xander start looking in some books; find out a way to make sure the portal we opened is closed and will stay that way. Angel I am going to need you to stay with Xander and everyone; make sure no one finds them or hurts them. With everything that's going on I need to know they will be safe." Giles and Angel nodded at me. Xander stood and walked over to Willow and Oz.

"Faith." I looked at her. Still sitting in the chair emotionless. "Faith, you and I are going to find this "kissing toast" guy. We are going to kill him." I finally finished.

"Wait, Buffy no. Look at her, she can't fight." Angel let in.

"Yes she can. She is a slayer. Just like me. If I can put all my feelings aside and do the right things…then so can she." I seemed to shout, letting everyone know. If I had to be tough, then so did she.

Those words must have meant something to her, because the next moment when I looked at her she was standing. Her face had now changed into a strong forceful look.

"Let's do this." Faith stated.

By the time we were done making sure our plan was solid it was almost night fall. Faith and I still had to get back to my house for more weapons.

Giles had left to find out the info we needed. Willow, Oz and Xander stayed at the library researching. Angel and I took a moment in the back, he told me to be careful and we shared a sweet kiss, well several actually but you know, I didn't know if I'd make it through this.

Just before Faith and I headed out, Cordelia showed up to help the others.

We filled her in on the game plan then Faith and I took off.

The plan was to meet back at the library after all our tasks were complete. My hope was that we could at least take out the "Kissing toast guy". We just might have a chance to kill the others and save the day if we do.


	3. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: Don't worry there is still more. Let me know what you think of the plot so far?_

**Chapter 11**

I guess it was good that Faith was at our school when she was. Seeing as that Kakistan guy was coming for her he would probably be trying to find her at the motel by now. We were still at my house picking up weapons when I mentioned that to Faith.

She was talking more now, but I could tell she was still afraid. I wasn't sure how to help her there. By the time we were to my house it was night, my guess was about 8pm.

Willow called while we were at my house. She said they did a spell on a map to see where certain demon portals were. She said she found the portal that we opened. She said it was still opened, in my front yard where she originally opened it. I didn't know how many demons may have got out. I did know that we had to get it closed.

Willow said there is spell to close the portal, but she has to be close to it. She told me her Oz, Xander and Cordy and Angel were on their way to my house. Luckily Mom was out of town for the rest of the week; last thing I needed right now was to have to explain all this to her.

I wasn't sure if I should wait there. We had to find Kastos. Faith was anxious enough.

I finished getting my weapon straps on around my ankle and one around my arm. Faith wanted the sword. I know how to use a stake better then anything.

"So Faith, why does this vampire want to kill you so bad?" I asked as we headed for my front door.

"Because of what I did to him…I saw what he did to my watcher." She paused, "I can't even explain the things he did to her. When he saw me watching I thought he was going to do the same thing to me….So I attacked him. But I barely hurt him; I just left a big gash on his face, but it was enough." Faith seemed to reply with honesty, seeing as she had lied a whole bunch already.

Her face was still emotionless though. I wondered if that's what I looked like when I had to do things I didn't want to do.

We weren't expecting the knock at the door just as we approached it. No way Willow could get here that fast. When I opened it was a tall blonde man in a police uniform.

"Excuse me mam. Have you by chance seen anyone suspicious around the premises in the last few hours?" The officer asked. I had a bad feeling about this. It was at that moment Faith yanked me back from the door and slammed it into the officer's face.

She started pacing the room, grabbing at her hair. She was freaking out, I thought. Or maybe she was just trying to comb her hair?

"Buffy, he's a vampire!" She shouted. "He has to be…thank god he can't get in...right?"

"Yeah." I replied trying to decide what to do.

"Good. I mean I knew that was the rule. I have just never tried it out before." Faith commented.

I decided to check, so I opened the door and sure enough he showed us his fangs. I was ready to take him out. That is until I saw about 4 other vamps and a hooved vampire I could only assume was Kakistos surrounding my front yard.

"Faith…first rule of slaying….don't die." I stated with force, closing the door.

Faith started to calm down, knowing we were safe. She obviously knew who it was. I had an idea, seeing as we were safe as long as we stayed inside. But Willow and the gang were coming, I thought. I had to act fast.

I ran up to my room and grabbed my cross bow. If my idea worked I should be able to take out all the vamps from the doorway. Knowing my luck it wouldn't happen. But I had to try something, rather then running outside for a brawl.

When I came back down stairs Faith was still pacing passed the front door.

"Open it!" I shouted to Faith, she saw me coming down and stairs and opened the door.

"Okay." I said. "Who's first?"

I aimed the cross bow at the vampire closest to my door. I knew the closer they were the easier this would be. I shot the cross bow and the arrow flew. It went straight through the vampires' heart and we watched him turn to dust.

"Who's next?" I asked almost wanting to laugh.

"Buffy look." Faith shouted from behind me.

From afar I saw Angel running my way. I did happen to noticed how sexy he looked running to save me, even though at the moment I didn't really need saving.

I accidentally slipped and the cross bow shot an arrow his way. The arrow went through his lower arm. He barely flinched and pulled the arrow out, still running. I wasn't sure if he knew that was me. I felt horrible.

Quite a ways behind him I saw Willow, and Oz, Xander and Cordy running quietly towards me to. I needed to even the odds here.

I shot another cross bow taking out another vampire posse. I could tell Kakistos was getting kind of angry. Luckily he was kind of distracted by my arrows; he didn't even notice Angel coming up behind him.

I thought Angel was gonna go for him, to my surprise he didn't. He killed one of his vampire lackeys by ripping his head off. Damn he was sure ready to fight.

All of the sudden I noticed a Mohra demon jump out of thin air.

"Damnit." I said to myself. "I need to get out there." I dropped my cross bow at the door and ran out to help Angel.

Now it was 2 vamps, one big vamp and one demon against me, Angel and well….Faith; that was still in the house, not coming out from what I could see.

I kicked Kakistos in the face as I ran at him. He didn't even move. Great, I thought; this will be fun.

Angel was fighting the Mohra demon that had jumped out of the portal. He hadn't quite figured out a way to get to his jewel and kill him.

Willow and Oz, Xander and Cordy had made their way to us by now and I saw Willow setting up her mojo. She was gonna have to hurry. The odds were okay right now. If any more demons came out of that portal I didn't know what we would do.

I decided to take my attention off Kakistos and take out who and what I could. I ran over to another one of his vampire posse. I kicked him and while he was in the air I twirled his body and he fell to the ground; just as he did I kneeled down pulling my stake out of my ankle strap and running it through his heart.

I felt another vampire come up behind me trying to catch me off guard. Luckily I knew he was there and without looking I slammed the now retracted stake into the other vampire's heart. Two down, I thought as I walked through the dust of the second vamp.

I looked around quickly. Willow had set up her mojo; Oz and the gang were surrounding her. Angel was still engaging the Mohra demon.

When I looked to the front door I saw Kakistos. He was standing at my front door that was open. I could only assume he was taunting Faith, seeing as he couldn't get in and all.

Stake still in hand I slowly moved towards my front door. I am going to catch him off guard and stake the son of a bitch from behind, I thought.

As I got closer I heard what he was saying.

"You'll never be bale to hide from me Faith." Kakistos scowled. "You'll die for what you did to me…..slowly and painfully…I may not be able to come in. But you'll have to come out sometime." He finished growling at her.

Faiths stood far back from the doorway, but close enough to hear his every word. She wasn't moving.

As I brought my stake up from behind him I commented, "How come you guys always have to say stuff like that, you think it scares us? You're the one that's going to die." I finished as I rammed my stake through his back.

My stake broke; it wouldn't even penetrate his skin. Uh oh, I thought.

Kakistos turned and grabbed me by the neck. "Looks like you need a bigger stake slayer…" He sneered.

He lifted my body off the ground. Before I felt my breathe start to seize I yelled for Faith, "Faith…Don't die." I shouted. She looked up at me but didn't move. I started to feel weak. He was strong, and his grip around my neck was starting to take its toll. I could no longer move, I felt helpless.

"Buffy." I heard Angel scream as he was still fighting the Mohra demon, trying to make his way towards me.

I saw Faith stand up. Her face once again changed into a forceful look. She kicked the railing on my stairs, breaking it. As Kakistos laughed as he choked the life out of me I saw Faith grab the very large and long piece of wood that she had broken off my stairs.

She pulled back hard and then ran full force at the un-killable vampire. With all her might she ran the railing straight through Kakistos heart.

His body shook as he loosened his grip around my neck and I fell to the ground, we both watched as the vampire turned to dust, it took several moments longer then a usual vampire, but it was just the same at the end…he was dust.

Faith stood breathing hard. She did it; she had faced her fear and killed Kakistos.

I on the other hand was hurting. I felt like I could barely breathe and it still wasn't over. Faith came out the door and helped me up.

Before either of us could say a word we looked up and saw the portal re-appearing. We looked at Will and her eyes were rolled back. She was performing the spell. Now was our chance to close the portal for good.

I looked at Faith; I think she knew what I was thinking.

We both started towards Angel and the Mohra demon that he was still pummeling. He had sustained quite a few cuts and bruises.

"Angel." I shouted as we came to his aid. He looked up and saw the portal re-appearing as well. He started kicking the demon in its direction.

As we made our way to him Faith and I looked at each other. We locked hands and jumped in the air with a flying kick. Angel back away just as we kicked the Mohra demon in the chest, kicking him back into the portal he came from.

Moments later Willow had stopped chanting her spell. We saw the portal close and disappear. I didn't know if anymore demons had gotten out of the portal in the meantime. But at least now it was closed for good.

Angel ran up to my side. "Are you okay?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah…are you?" I asked him, his face full of small cuts. He smiled.

As Willow stood from her spot we all came closer together on my front lawn. All that was left was us. Cool thing it was, I thought. How vampires turn to dust; makes the clean up a whole lot easier. I hope no one saw the show.

"Damn Willow." I said, "You really are getting this Wicca stuff down."

Willow smiled turning to Oz. He grabbed her hand.

"Yeah that was awesome." Faith chimed in, now putting a smile on her face.

"Yeah well it was enough excitement for me." Cordy said, "Can I go home now?"

We all laughed as I nodded gesturing towards her.

"Someone needs to call Giles. It's late." I reminded.

"Yeah well I'm with Cordy," Xander said as he wrapped himself around her. "We're going home."

"Yeah I am sure we can talk to Giles in the morning." I decided. "I am pretty beat." I could still feel the impressions on my neck. I looked to Faith, "your welcome to stay here if you want." I motioned as everyone started off.

She nodded. Angel grabbed my hand and the three of us headed for my door.

Willow & Oz went off in separate directions then Xander & Cordy. We all went home to bed.


	4. Chapter 11 cont

_Authors Note: Can I just say...I love this._

My house was warm that night. Angel's skin was cold to the touch. As he ran his fingers across my cheek I couldn't help but think about Faith; sleeping down stairs on the couch.

That thought quickly left my mind when Angel pressed his lips against mine and closed my door behind us. He ran his hand through my hair, while the other caressed my neck. How I longed for him. His tongue moved softly in my mouth.

"Angel…" I gasped in between kisses, trying to tell him something before things went way too far.

He stopped kissing me and looked at me deeply. But he kept on moving closer to me, making me edge slowly backwards. I ran into my bed trying to resist him, I sat on my bed, having kind of fallen back. He pushed his body into mine and laid me down.

Moving his body softly on top of me he spoke, "Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked. He was so close to my face; pressing his strong body against mine.

I was a little distracted by him at first. "Yeah…" I started to say. "Angel…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Mohra demons…and I'm sorry about shooting you in the arm with my cross bow." I made an "I'm sorry" face as I gazed into his dark brown eyes.

He stayed positioned above me, wiping a hair away from my face before he spoke. "I understand why you didn't tell me about the demons Buffy…you didn't want to believe anything was happening. But it did," He paused and leaned down for a soft kiss. "But none of that matters now…the demons are gone, Willow closed the portal. As for the cross bow, you'll need to be punished for that." He smiled shyly at me.

"But what if," I said before his lips could reach mine again.

"What if what?" He asked as he now unbuttoned the jeans I was wearing.

As he moved down and slid my pants off, revealing my red panties, I forgot what I was even going to say. He started kissing my thighs softly, slowly running his hand across my stomach. He came up and gazed into my eyes waiting for my response.

I said nothing; I just pulled him close for a deep, passionate kiss. As he moved his body back on top of my body I felt what was under his black slacks pressing hard against me, wanting out.

I wrestled his slacks off and left on his black briefs. He got off me and stood up slowly, removing his shirt off over his head, revealing his strong stomach muscles and arms. He was lit up by the night moon so perfectly. The sight of him made me yearn for him. Leaving only his briefs on, he came back down quickly on top of me.

With one hand he removed my panties as we kissed. I closed my eyes breathing him in. I felt his hands both go up my shirt. His hand easily released my bra and lifted my body, tearing the shirt that covered the rest of my skin off.

I pulled him close, wanting his naked body pressed against mine. I felt him slide inside and I gasped in desperation. We were angled in such a way that put us in the perfect position.

Angel kissed my neck line and made his way down to my chest, kissing hard and holding me tightly. He caressed every inch of me and we moved slowly. We made love for hours til neither of us had the strength left in us. We drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning trying to recall my dream I had that night. For some reason it wasn't coming to me. I just remember a bowl of blood and for some reason a bow tie. I wasn't sure what any of it meant.

I decided it didn't matter. I noticed Angel was already awake, looking at me.

"What is it?" He asked after seeing my face contort trying to remember my dream.

"Oh nothing, I just had a weird dream last night, I don't really remember it." I told him.

"Your gonna be late for school." Angel commented.

I looked at my clock that read 7:30am. I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry. Of which I then did.

I kissed Angel goodbye and he again took off into the sewers from my back yard. I told him about the wild dog incident at school. He said he would come by after dark and see if he could help us. After we were both ready I grabbed Faith and we both, using our slayer strength ran to school as fast as we could.

Giles was waiting in the library for us as usual, only difference was this time he was in the back stacking books; something I knew he just loved doing. We made our presence known loudly when we entered, seeing as no one else was there.

I could tell Faith was somewhat used to the library by now. It was kind of our unspoken headquarters. After last night I had grown a liking to Faith. We seemed to be very alike. She did seem to have a lot more hatred in her then I. She protects herself with it I think. There was still a whole lot to her that I was missing.

As Giles came down to the foyer area and put a stack of books on the counter he greeted us, "I assume from your leisurely actions, that the night went well?" He asked.

"Yep…us alive…demons dead." I confirmed.

"…and the portal?" Giles asked as he went behind the counter and Faith and I took a seat.

"Officially closed for business." Faith nodded.

"Wonderful." Giles stated, "That just leaves us with this wild dog incident then." He just had to remind.

"Any news on that, what did you find out?" I questioned, looking at my watch and noticing I was majorly late for my first period.

"Well..." Giles started. "After I asked Principal Snyder what had happened I got to see the body for myself. I think Oz will be relieved to know he is not a suspect. The victim died the afternoon before last…in the daylight, the coroner confirmed this morning. I consulted my books after examining what I could of the body. I don't think we are dealing with a werewolf at all. "He paused for a moment, giving us time to process the information.

"Well then what are we dealing with Giles?" I asked as I stood and moved over to the counter by him, Faith followed.

"Honestly, I am not quite sure." He went on, "My books don't show anything quite like what I saw. But we do know that it had to have been someone on campus. I checked the victims' schedule. He had a meeting with the school principle that day, not only an hour before he was killed. My guess is it had something to do with what he was in the principles office for."

We both looked at him waiting for him to spill.

"A Miss Debbie Foley. Apparently the two had been tutoring and there was an argument between the two of them outside of class….I think maybe our victim a Stanley Meldrum must have found something out that Debbie didn't want him to know. Maybe she killed him shortly after for threatening to tell, the students I talked to said she was pretty upset." Giles finished, looking at us to hear our response.

"Wait…Debbie…I know her, Giles I don't think she could do something like this." I filled in.

"Well maybe seeing as you know the girl, you should go talk to her. See what you can find out." Giles persisted.

"Yeah I guess I can do that." I replied.

"I'll stake out outside, keep an eye on the areas around the school, see if anything freaky happens." Faith cut in.

"Yes…that does sound like a good plan."

Faith headed outside and we all planned to follow up later as usual. I figured I would wait til later and talk to Debbie with Will, they are closer then she and I are. I had to fill her in on everything anyway. I knew she would be relieved to know that Oz wasn't on the killer list anymore. I was already late for class but hurried out of the library anyway.


	5. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: It's been a few months since I have updated I know. I have been really busy with work. I had to go over everything to make sure everything follows. Which I believe and hope it does. Hope everyone likes it. Let me know. Remember everything that happens is from Buffy's POV; the scenes she's actually in._

Chapter 12

From afar I could see Xander and Willow at the lunch tables. The lunchroom was nearly cleared out. Xander usually ditched his 5th period that was after lunch. I was actually surprised Willow always stayed to talk with him.

My classes were dull as usual. I didn't pay much attention; too much to think about already. I went out to check on Faith at lunch and we got to talking, therefore I missed lunch with the gang. Faith stayed out to patrol the campus. I was on assignment to talk to Willow about Debbie.

Just as Willow stood I saw Oz coming around the corner, beating me to her. He hugged her as he noticed me.

"Oh hey Buffy." Oz chimed in. From the way he hugged Willow I take it she had told him he was off the suspect list.

"I take it Willow told you the good news." I commented as I finished raising my hand in a slight wave to Oz, Willow and Xander.

Xander leaped up from his chair and wrapped his arms around me for a tight hug. "So Buffster, you missed lunch…what's up with that?" Xander joked.

"Oh that…sorry guys. Faith is out keeping an eye on campus. I met up with her after 4th period." I sighed slowly.

As Willow and Oz still side hugged one another Willow spoke, "Wait…Keeping an eye; what's going on Buffy?"

Without hesitation I replied, the lunchroom was pretty much cleared out for next class anyway, "This morning… I talked to Giles. He said Debbie Foley might be our suspect. The 2nd victim, Stanley Meldrum and she had an argument not far from where he was attacked not long after they argued."

The expressions on their faces just said…what the hell?

"Wait…you don't mean Pete's Debbie do you?" Oz asked looking confused.

"Yeah; Actually Willow," I started as I gestured towards her, "I needed to talk to you about that. Giles suggested we talk to her, see what happened, and see what she knows.

"Wait, you guys." Oz seemed to snap. "I just saw Debbie outside in the foyer, sporting a nasty black eye; she was really upset at me asking questions when I saw her. You really think she is the one that did this?"

"Well we won't know till we try." I stated.

"Well my next period is my free period so let's talk?" Willow gestured towards a chair. I now understood why she could always play hooky with Xander; because she wasn't actually playing hooky.

Oz gestured in agreement with me. Willow and Oz slightly kissed and parted ways. Xander and Oz headed off together down the hall. I grabbed Willows hand and we took a seat in the lunchroom to talk; I didn't care to ditch my next class.

"So tell me…" Willow started. "How was the night with Faith; you guys get to know each other yet?"

"Well…kind of." I replied. She stayed down on the couch. Angel stayed the night. So there wasn't much that happened after everyone left."

"Angel spent the night? That's gotta be a first right?" Willow asked anxiously. "Tell me everything."

As anxious as I was to tell her about Angel and my blissful moments there were more important things going on around us.

"Will." I stared at her with an expression that said, we have work to do.

"Okay okay. But you have to tell me later. Oz and I are still on groping terms, I need to hear some gushy details." Willow was sure to inform. "So Debbie huh? I don't think she could do this Buffy."

"Me either, there has to be an explanation. I say after 8th period we talk to her alone, without boyfriend Pete. He sure seems to control her life as it is." I let in.

"That's true; sounds good to me. I can meet you after I lock up Oz in the library." Willow replied.

"Wait." I thought as I started to put things together. "So Stanley was actually the 1st victim, and some short time after that Professor Jude was killed." I stated as I put all the items together in my head. "Someone is sure messing with us. Giles was able to look over Stanley's body but since he didn't see Professor Jude's how do we know it was the same thing? I got it." I seemed to shout.

"What…what?" Willow persisted, moving one seat closer to me.

"Professor Jude was also Debbie's trig teacher. Remember how she would constantly rant about hating his class….and Stanley…now if she and he were arguing what do you want a bet Pete saw them arguing? I say boyfriend Pete is the one dulling out the punishment." I laid it out as if I had just revealed a long time cold case file.

"We need to get to Debbie then Buffy. If she has a black eye maybe it's because she tried to stop him." Willow prodded.

"We can't now, everyone is in class. We'll have to wait till classes are out. Faith is keeping an eye outside. I think Debbie will be okay till then." I replied.

"Okay then." Willow agreed, "Now tell me about you and Angel." She smiled.

The next hour went by so quickly. I went on to Willow about how Angel and I had finally been together. We discussed her witchcraft and the many tiny little things she had been trying out. Every time I talked about Angel I got the chills. How was it after everything that happened I could still be so in love with him? That's how love goes I guess. It never goes away.

As the next bell rang Willow finished telling me about her and Oz's somewhat physical relationship and how things were going there. I knew it had to be somewhat difficult dating a werewolf. Not anymore so then dating a vampire. Our choices in men, I thought.

I walked Willow to her next class and went off to my own. I spent the last 3 periods contemplating how I was going to handle the whole situation with Pete. What kind of Demon or thing he was, I had no clue.

I met with Faith in between classes; she told me nothing funky had been going on. She also just had to tell me how many hott guys were at my school. So many deaths, yet she was able to think about sex at a time like that. I was starting to notice that about her. She never did seem to do things the normal way. From what I had learned about her she never really did have any friends. She just referred to everyone as a monster or a boy toy. I still had much to learn about our new rogue slayer. She was having fun patrolling the school though, she seemed good at it.

I also made sure in between classes to make sure Debbie was still at school. Which she was but for some reason I had not seen boyfriend Pete all day. It couldn't be good.

When the bell rang at the end of classes I headed to the library, Faith came up from behind me, happy as ever; ranting on about my school and how lucky I was; I didn't really listen.

When we made it to the library Willow was hugging Oz and they were putting towels up on the cage; getting ready to lock him up. Giles was behind the counter looking at his books none the less. I heard some giggling back in the stacks, I assumed it was Xander and Cordy; I never saw any other students in the library, especially not any making out in the stacks. Sure enough it was them; they came out moments after they heard me ask Giles what he was looking up.

Angel hadn't shown up yet. But now was as good a time as ever to set up a game plan. We locked Oz in the cage and surrounded the table in the center of the library and I filled everyone in on what I knew and what we should do.

Giles let in before I could finish, "Buffy…I've seen Pete around the school quite often…and in the daylight…I don't think he's any kind of demon; if what you say is true, your talking about killing a human…",his voice trailed off waiting for my response.


End file.
